Turn Back Human One More Time
by Winshoe
Summary: Uh.. Basically, Rachel is having a really stupid day dream. Think Britney Spears.


**Turn Back Human One More Time**  
  
Music Video: By Winshoe  
Song by Rb (It'a amazing the things you can get away with when Rb owes you a favor... Tee hee hee...)

[Everything in purple is the song. Everything in red is the camera stuff. Everything in blue is the other stuff.]  
  
  
  
SCENE: The Animorphs are in class, wearing preppy uniforms. Rachel is fidgeting; the camera focuses on her. Bell rings. Everyone walks out. Rachel bursts into song and dance, with neato burrito backup singers!   
  
"Oh Tobi baby..."  
  
All the Animorphs open their lockers, synchronized.  
  
"How was I supposed to know?"  
  
Tobias, unfortunately, drops his books and bangs his head on his locker, which happens to be painful. It also interupts Rachel from her singing.  
  
CAMERA: Focuses on Tobias and his slowly turning red, Kool-Aid-like face.  
  
CAMERA: Focuses back on to Rachel and her really shiny lips.  
  
  
Rachel gives Tobias a *look*. The look is an angry-flirtatious look that isn't like Rachel at all. She continues back to singing.  
  
"That you were staying hawk here?..."  
Rachel does that shimmey move. You know, arms to the side and shake shake shake your booty!  
Suddenly, Cassie comes in wearing the peppy uniform that is covered with animal poop. Music halts, again.  
  
"Stop! Why are we doing this really stupid music video where we have to wear skimpy uniforms?"  
  
Rachel shrugs, and continues.  
  
"...Show me what  
shape you want to be. Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now..."  
  
Rachel does some pouting and more shimmeying in her revealing uniform, which attracts many many male viewers. Suddenly another handy-dandy interuption interupts Rachel from this really stupid song. This time, it's Marco. You can tell by the plastic flower on his uniform.  
  
CAMERA: Focuses on Marco.  
  
Marco whistles.  
  
"Helloooooooo nurse!"  
  
Rachel rolls her eyes.  
  
"Come on snake eyes! Come on snake eyes!"  
  
Rachel hits Marco for being an idiot and continues.  
  
CAMERA:Focuses back on Rachel, and her unnaturally shiny lips.  
  
"All this suspense is killing me! And I! I must confess, I still believe! Still believe! You should be human, I lose my mind! Give me a sign!!"  
  
Rachel is once again interrupted.   
  
Rachel: AAAAARGH!!!!!  
  
Rachel gets angry, in character for the first time in this really stupid music video.  
  
Rachel hits Ax, who happened to be the one who interrupted her.  
  
Rachel: I never did like Ax... Arrogant piece of---  
  
Music starts up again, saving the producers from inserting one of those beeping noises, which get very annoying, and cost too much for their budget, anyway.  
  
"....Oh Tobi, baby, The reason I morph is you. Boy, you got me flying! Oh Tobi baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do! To get you back to human!"  
  
Rachel runs outside of the school, and she magically has different clothes on. She's like at this park place where people are break dancing. She flashes from there to a car. Back and forth. Back and  
forth. It's dizzyfying... Woo baby.. Colors....  
  
The music halts, mainly because they know that there's going to be another interruption soon.  
  
Jake walks in and sees Cassie. Jake's tongue lolls out and looks at Cassie all starry-eyed, even if she looks fat in the uniform. Rachel pushes Jake to Cassie and then starts singing her song again.  
  
Rachel does a backflip and then suddenly is transported to a gym.  
  
She's sitting down, near Tobias.  
  
"...Oh Tobi, baby, how was I supposed to know? You want to be hawk, I shouldn't have told you nooooooooooooooo....."  
  
Suddenly, Tobias turns into a bird and disappears.  
  
Suddenly Rachel is dancing again with all the Animorphs behind her and suddenly they know all these choreographed moves.  
  
"I must confess, that this suspense, is killing me noooow! Don't you know I still believe? That you will be human, and give me a sign! Turn back human one more time!"  
  
Rachel is suddenly sitting again, wearing different clothes.  
  
"All this suspense is killing me! And I! I must confess, I still believe! Still believe! You should be human, I'm losing my mind. Give me a sign! Turn back human one more time!"  
  
Rachel is suddenly flashing from sitting down to dancing, and bright lights flash in the background. And then the rest of the Animorphs decide to show off their break dancing skills in front of the camera, which isn't much. Jake pathetically slides. Marco does some air guitar thing. Etc.   
  
"I must confess, that this suspence, is killing me noooow! Don't you know I still believe? That you will be human, and give me a sign! Turn back human one more time!"  
  
Vice principal Chapman is dancing with everyone.  
  
Suddenly the bell rings and everyone rushes out.  
  
Rachel is suddenly back in the classroom. It was all just a daydream.  
  
_VO RACHEL: Thank god it was just a daydream because it was really stupid. _  
  
Rachel does a little half smile and the music video ends.   
  
  
And for those of you who wanted the complete words to the song:  
  
Turn Back Human One More Time  
  
Written by Rb   
  
  
Oh Tobi, baby/ How was I supposed to know/ That you were staying hawk here/ Oh Tobi, baby/ I shouldn't have told you so/ And I wanted you to be, yeah/ Human, that how you want it to be?/ Tell me Tobi 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
  
CHORUS:  
  
All this suspense is killing me  
  
(And I) I must confess, I still believe (still believe)  
  
You should be human, I'm losing my mind  
  
Give me a sign  
  
Turn back human one more time  
  
Oh Tobi, baby/ The reason I morph is you/ Boy you got me flying/Oh Tobi baby/ I'd kill anyone for you/ This's not the way I planned it/ Show me what shape you want to be/ Tell me Tobi 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
  
CHORUS  
  
Oh Tobi, baby how was I supposed to know/ you want to be hawk, I shouldn't have told you no/ I must confess, that this suspence/ Is killing me now/ Don't you know I still believe/ That you'll be human/ And give me a sign/ Turn back human one more time  
  
CHORUS  
  



End file.
